


The Camera Eye: Buddy-Buddy

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [45]
Category: D-OUT (Band), MEJIBRAY, Royz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Bromance, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru literally bumps into someone who can offer him two things he has very much needed – a friend without benefits and relationship advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Buddy-Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Although this does contain a MiA/Subaru filming-porn scene, the main subject of the story is the friendship between Subaru and Kouki. D=OUT’s new album gave me the inspiration to bring Kouki back into the series! The real Kouki and Subaru have had some very cute sempai/kohai friendship moments in the past, so I thought this duo was a natural for the series. Royz belongs to BP Records, Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, D=OUT belongs to PS Company, I own the story only.

Subaru was actually very happy with his life at PSC Productions.

He was well aware that there were people who said he didn’t deserve the Newcomer of the Year Award because he wasn’t a “real” indie performer, because all his starring roles had come out under the PSC banner. But honestly – it wasn’t a big deal, was it? He was working with people he felt comfortable with in an atmosphere that made him secure. The videos he made were damn good – even his brother had told him so.

“Your brother WATCHED your videos?” Yo-ka said to Subaru on the phone, as Subaru walked away from Uruha’s office and toward “Pornbucks.”

“We had a long talk about my career when I was home for New Year’s,” Subaru said. “He said it’s not exactly the first ‘plan B’ career he’d pick for me if the game design didn’t work out, but as long as I’m happy and comfortable with it, he’d support my decision to do it. His only concern was that I was actually doing it for me, and not to impress a guy.”

“And you told him?”

“I said the decision was all my own. And then he sat down and watched Heart of the Ocean and the rough cut of Datenshi Blue 2 – though he said he fast-forwarded through most of the sex.”

“If it was my brother? I’d be fast-forwarding through the sex too,” Yo-ka said.

“He said I have presence,” Subaru said. “That I really fill up the screen. Oh, and he said that you should consider being a mainstream actor, because you’re more talented than he thought a porn star could be.”

“I guess that’s a compliment,” Yo-ka said. 

“I’m kind of relieved I got that out of the way,” Subaru said, pulling the door of the coffee shop open and walking in. “I was worried about, well . . . him finding out by accident.”

“He’s not the type to watch gay porn, is he?”

“No – but he might be tipped off by a friend. Or worse, someone on social media. I wouldn’t put it past some people to find out I have a twin brother.”

“Ugh, yeah,” said Yo-ka. “Are you coming over later? I want to tell you about my screenplay.”

“Sure, I’ll be over in an hour or so,” said Subaru.

“Great! I’ll see you then!”

“Okay!” Subaru said – and then, as he was hanging up, he ran smack into a very tall person in front of him. “Oh, I’m sorry!” he said, bowing low.

“No need to apologize,” said the tall person. “I know who you are.”

Subaru blinked. “You do?” This guy looked familiar – but Subaru couldn’t quite place it. Someone who had been in a PSC video awhile ago, maybe?

“Yes. You’re the cutie pie who everyone’s been making a fuss about – and deservedly so. Nao said he’d love to work with you, but Uruha isn’t going to let you go if his life depended on it.”

Subaru shook his head a little. “You’re . . . with PSC, aren’t you?”

“The winner of their first Next Porn Star competition. As it turns out, their only The Next Porn Star competition. They decided they didn’t need to have another one since indie porn turned out to be such a rich talent farm for them. I don’t care, it makes me unique.” He bowed and said, “I’m Kouki.”

“I’m Subaru,” he said, bowing in return. “So you’ve been working with PSC all along?”

“Mostly with the Nine Films unit, but yes,” Kouki said. “Nao decided I was the actor he’d been looking for all his life and he didn’t want to let me go. Especially since Shou has been getting more non-porn modeling assignments lately. Somebody had to step in and be the tall blond!”

“I’m the short-ish blond,” Subaru said. “I guess if you’re with Nao’s unit, that explains why I haven’t seen you. I work with Uruha’s unit only.”

“Get your drink and come sit with me,” Kouki said. “I’d like to hear what’s going on at the other side of the company.”

“Okay!” Subaru said. Well, this was a funny coincidence. He’d heard about the Nine Films unit, but they were sort of the company phantoms – at least, to the guys who worked with PSC via co-productions. They’d been a DIY unit that had been bought by PSC outright – indie porn before the heyday of the Suicide Boys.

Still, he was curious about the newcomer – especially since he had a Kansai accident like him. Okay, there were other Kansai guys in PSC – Manabu, Aoi and Kazuki – but this was the first one he hadn’t met before.

When they were settled, Kouki said, “So you won the Newcomer of the Year award, huh?”

Subaru nodded. “I wasn’t really expecting it – even though Yuuki and Yo-ka kept telling me I was going to. Of course, Yo-ka was even more surprised that he won Performer of the Year.” He wasn’t going to bring up the unpleasantness that followed the announcements, either – the less said about that, the better.

“Yuuki and Yo-ka are also Suicide Boys, right?” said Kouki. “From the same company, originally?”

“Eros Video, yes,” said Subaru. “They’ve been my mentors throughout all this. They’ve given me help, and advice, and . . .”

“A whole lot more?” The tone of Kouki’s voice conveyed he didn’t exactly mean fashion tips.

“Well, um . . .” Subaru blushed.

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Kouki. “It’s how things are in this industry, right? Onscreen stuff carries over to offscreen. Everyone gets it on with everyone else. It’s all good. I’d be surprised if anything didn’t happen – especially since you’re supposed to have dynamite chemistry with Yo-ka. Oh, and that other guy who came over from Avalon. What’s his name again? Mimi?”

“MiA,” Subaru said. “He’s become a very dear friend.” He was blushing again.

“Ah,” said Kouki. “So he’s special to you?”

“No! I mean, yes, but not in that way! He . . .” Subaru glanced around, looking for signs of porn bloggers or representatives of rival companies, then lowered his voice. “He has a thing going with Uruha. It’s secondary for Uruha, because Kai is his primary boyfriend, but they’re crazy about each other.”

“So that’s the boy toy I heard Uruha picked up,” Kouki said. “I thought it was just a rumor.”

“And MiA has, well . . .” Subaru fiddled with his straw wrapper. “There’s a friend from Avalon that I think he might have something with. He doesn’t talk about it, but when they’re together . . . there’s something there.”

“And what about you?” said Kouki. “Is there someone in your life that you have ‘something there’ with?”

Subaru twisted the straw wrapper faster. “I have a roommate,” he said. “We’ve had something going since, well . . . I left to film Heart of the Ocean. It’s not really official – I mean, I haven’t asked him to be my boyfriend.”

“Well, why don’t you?” said Kouki. “You like the guy, right?”

“I do,” said Subaru. “But . . . I feel funny doing it.”

“How come? He knows what you do, right? And he’s okay with it?”

Subaru nodded. “We talk about it, yes.”

“So . . what’s the problem?”

“It’s that . . .” Subaru switched from the wrapper to the straw itself, pushing it in and out of his cup. “If it were just physical ties to the other guys – Yuuki, Yo-ka and MiA – that would be one thing. But the fact that I’m emotionally tied to him, too . . . it doesn’t feel fair to ask him to be my boyfriend.”

“Would you have a problem if he had emotional ties to other guys?”

“Well, no,” Subaru said. “I’ve always felt it seems unfair to confine yourself to just one person – both for you, and for the other guy.”

“So, what if he knew you were okay with him having other lovers?”

“I don’t know if he’s polyamorous like me,” said Subaru. “If he expects an exclusive commitment . . .”

“If he did, would he be involved with a porn star in the first place?”

Well, Kouki had a point. “No – he probably wouldn’t.”

“See, all you have to do is ask him to take it to the next step,” said Kouki. “If he says yes, great! If he says no? You either carry on as you are, or you find another guy who WILL accept the lifestyle. And there are guys like that, believe me.”

“Do you have someone like that?” said Subaru.

“My partner onscreen and off, Ryoga,” said Kouki. “We actually mess around with other guys a lot less than other people in this industry do, but if I wanted another boyfriend? He’d be cool with it. And if he wanted another one? I’d be all over it. Whatever makes him happy, makes me happy, and vice versa.”

“You sound like you’re happy with him,” Subaru said.

“Happiest I’ve ever been in my life,” Kouki said. “Going on that reality show was the best thing I ever did. I may not have my first-choice career, but this is a pretty damn good second – and I have him.”

“What was your first-choice career?” Subaru was starting to like this guy – a lot. He was cheerful, he was animated, he was someone who seemed to have a real understanding of life – and the industry.

“Photographer,” Kouki said. “I came here from Kobe thinking I’d be shooting layouts for Vogue. Hasn’t exactly happened. What about you? Where did you come here from? Kyoto?”

“Osaka,” Subaru said. “And it was to be a video game designer.”

“Well, tell you what,” Kouki said. “When you design a billion-yen game, I’ll take the pictures for the magazine cover where you tell the story of your success. How’s that sound?”

“It sounds fantastic,” said Subaru.

“And remember – don’t be afraid to take chances. You took a chance on coming to Tokyo, right? It’s paid off. Not in the way you originally thought – but it’s paid off. You’re Mr. Cutie Pie Newcomer of the Year. So take a chance with that guy. You have support behind you now, remember. Yuuki, Yo-ka, MiA – and me.”

“You?”

“You need a friend who’s not a boyfriend,” Kouki said. “Someone objective in your corner. And I want to be that friend. You’ll be on my side, I’ll be on yours. How does that sound?”

“It sounds terrific!” Subaru suddenly found himself lighting up like a Christmas tree. Yes – this was something he’d needed for a long time, wasn’t it? A friend who was just, well, a friend, yet in the industry. And he didn’t realize it until Kouki spelled it out.

He suddenly pulled out his phone, punched in the security code and handed it across the table. “Let me have your number!” he said.

“Of course,” Kouki said, handing over his own phone. “And I want to get yours.”

Subaru was humming inside when they handed the phones back. This was a development that he was sure would pay off handsomely for him. A new friend? Yes, please!

He couldn’t wait to tell Yo-ka – or to tell MiA on the set the next day.

* * *

MiA couldn’t help but notice that Subaru seemed even happier than ever when he saw him in the makeup chair the next day. When the stylists finished their work, he nearly bounced out, walked over to his friend and hugged him even more tightly than normal.

“Things are happening, MiA,” Subaru said. “Really, really good things!”

MiA wanted to answer – but since he was having the air squeezed out of him like a Doraemon balloon at the end of a parade route, all he could manage was an “Ooof.” When he extracted himself from Subaru’s death grasp, he said “Tell me.”

“I made a friend,” Subaru said. “A new friend. One of the guys who works for Nine Films. I literally bumped into him in Starbucks yesterday and we had a talk.”

“Somebody I know?” MiA sat down on the bed in the middle of the set – the one where he and Subaru would be filming their characters’ long-overdue coupling.

“His name is Kouki. He won that reality show they did a year or so back. He’s from Kobe, he wanted to be a photographer, and we had a nice talk about, well, things. And he said he wanted to be my friend.”

“That’s terrific,” MiA said. He’d never met the guy – he only vaguely knew about The Next Porn Star, mainly because it happened around the time Avalon Video was entering its heyday and he was busy as hell. He did know that a lot of the people associated with his company carped nonstop about how crass it all was. But, well . . . he was learning not to base judgments on the division between indie and major.

“MiA, you should invite him to the party you’re having at the end of shooting,” Subaru said. “Him and his boyfriend.” PSC Productions usually didn’t indulge in wrap parties – but one was being held for MiA Adore, because Uruha wanted to formally welcome the Avalon Video crew to collaborating with PSC, and because he wanted to make a special announcement about an upcoming project.

“Well, if they’re PSC, I don’t think Uruha can object,” MiA said.

“And MiA? We talked about Tomoya. Kouki and me, I mean. He gave me a pep talk – he said I should take a chance and ask him to be my boyfriend. He said even if it doesn’t work out, I have support behind me.”

“Take a chance, huh?” There was a funny look on MiA’s face for a moment, as if he were thinking of something else, as if he were suddenly a thousand miles away . . .

“MiA?” Subaru looked concerned.

MiA shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he said, putting an arm around Subaru and hugging him. “You know you can talk to me no matter what happens, right?”

“Of course,” said Subaru. What was his friend thinking about just now? Was it Uruha, or was it . . . An image of MiA and Koichi together at the Performer of the Year event flashed through Subaru’s mind.

“So what did you do after you met Kouki?”

“I went to Yo-ka and Yuuki’s, and we read through Yo-ka’s screenplay for you. It’s really, really good, MiA! That’s one reason I said good things are happening. You have this spotlight video, I met Kouki and Yo-ka’s a writer now. And then I had dinner with them and went home – but Tomoya was working at the karaoke place, so we didn’t get a chance to talk last night.” 

“You will,” said MiA. “Don’t rush it – make it a night where you can both sit down and have a good talk, and make it a place away from your other roommates. Like, talk to him in a bar, at a corner table. And then, after that . . .” He leaned his head close to Subaru’s and said, quietly, “There’s times where there’s no shame in using a love hotel.”

“MiA!” Subaru looked horrified. “Those places are . . .”

“I actually know of a couple of tasteful ones,” said MiA. “We used to shoot in them all the time when Avalon began. All of the sex scenes in Killing Me were shot in love hotels, in fact.” He tapped Subaru lightly on the nose. “You trust me, right?”

“With my life,” said Subaru. Kouki was right – he had support. And he was grateful for it.

Uruha approached the boys. “You two look like you’re in a playful mood today,” he said. “Good. That’s good for what we’re filming today. It’s the first time for the two of you – when you finally come together like you were meant to from the moment you saw each other.”

Just like what’s going to happen with me and Tomoya, Subaru thought. And just like . . . He glanced at MiA. Yes, he could see it happening for MiA and Koichi as well.

“I’m up for it,” MiA said, and for a second Subaru thought he was talking about Koichi. Whoops, reality check – he was talking about their scene.

“So am I!” said Subaru.

“All right,” Uruha said. “We start out with kisses . . . soft first, then heavier. Then MiA, you start undoing Subaru’s clothes, and . . . “ He put a hand on both their shoulders. “I trust you two to know what to do next. We’ll just go over where the cameras are.”

A few minutes later, the boys were sitting across from each other, the soundman was yelling, “Speed!” and Uruha was crying, “ACTION!” It was a ritual they knew well by now – and one they were always pleased to go through.

MiA took Subaru’s face in his hands, leaned toward him and pressed his lips to the younger man’s – slowly, gently, tenderly. Subaru hesitated briefly, then began to kiss back, and it was he who deepened it, wrapping his arms around MiA, pulling him closer, letting his lips open with a gasp.

The two men pushed their tongues toward each other, hands starting to roam one another’s bodies, MiA reaching down and unfastening the buttons of Subaru’s shirt. Subaru pulled back, breathing heavily and faking none of it – he loved having MiA touch him, taste him, make love to him.

MiA pushed the shirt open, leaning over and taking Subaru’s nipple in his mouth, sucking it hard, as Subaru leaned back, panting open-mouthed, grabbing at MiA’s head. One camera moved in for a tighter shot – both of the action, and the genuine passion on both their faces.

Subaru pulled away just long enough to drop the shirt on the floor, running his hands up and down his own torso, over the nipples that MiA had just been pleasuring – and then, he stood up, unfastening and pulling down his own pants. MiA ran his fingers along the top of Subaru’s bikini briefs, then yanked them down as well, making sure the camera got a good shot of the cock reveal.

His fingers traced up and down the shaft, slowly, keeping in the back of his mind that he needed to keep everything visible – but at the same time, he wanted to genuinely give Subaru pleasure. He brushed his fingers over the tip – and then pulled back, taking Subaru’s hands in his, leading them to his own chest.

Subaru knew what he was expected to do, and he unfastened MiA’s shirt, pushing it down and off, leaning over to kiss and tongue a nipple, looking up at the older man. MiA closed his eyes, his fingers trailing lightly over Subaru’s hair.

That was Subaru’s cue to unzip MiA’s pants, the sound equipment picking up and amplifying the noise, and the two men pushed MiA’s remaining garments down and off together. They kissed again, wrapping their fingers around each other’s cocks and stroking, the camera coming in for a closeup of the action, of fingers dancing and brushing over hot hardness. 

But Uruha also made sure he got a shot of their faces, the expressions of bliss, the soft sounds of moaning, the sight of flushed skin and peaked nipples.

The hands moved away, and Subaru pushed MiA to the mattress, on his back. He began to kiss down his neck, stopping to tongue his nipples again, and MiA grasped hold of the pretty blond head, pulling the hair a little.

Subaru moved further down, the camera following him as he licked a wet trail down MiA’s stomach, MiA sitting up, breathing heavily as he watched him move down, and down . . .

The mouth surrounded the tip of MiA’s hardness, a camera zooming in to catch the new young superstar at work. Subaru didn’t notice it. To him, there was nothing but MiA, the shape of him in his mouth, the musky scent and taste, the way it felt as it slid over his lips and tongue.

Part of him wanted to try deep-throating MiA, like MiA had done with him – but he didn’t want to risk trying it on-camera and failing. So he just relaxed as much as he could, and concentrated on sucking him steadily, moving slowly, then faster . . .

He reached up with both hands and caressed MiA’s nipples, and Uruha made sure he had a camera on MiA’s face as well – because the sight of him was just as hot as the actual blow job, if not hotter. He writhed on the sheets, panting and moaning, his face a mask of bliss.

Subaru gradually eased up on him – he knew he couldn’t take MiA too close to coming – and moved up to kiss his lips, MiA wrapping his arms around him and rolling them over so he was on top. Both of them were so lost in each other that they seemed to not be thinking of the camera at all now . . .

Which became especially evident when Subaru wrapped a leg around MiA’s hip and the two boys began to grind together, MiA’s ass pointed tantalizingly at the camera. Frottage was usually a porn no-no, since it covered the all-important cocks and most of both guys’ bodies, but . . .

There was the sight of MiA’s lovely ass, moving up and down, and the sweat glistening on MiA’s back, and Subaru’s face over his shoulder, moaning in complete bliss. The way they were moving, bodies rising and falling against one another, left no doubt what they were doing.

You could almost feel the friction, looking at them, the out-of-control heat of cock rubbing against cock, flooding both bodies with tingling heat.

When MiA pulled back, and Subaru rolled over, getting up on all fours and pushing his bottom out, it looked like what it was – a frantic act of need, a mute begging to take it further, to fill him and possess him.

MiA reached for the lube, slicking a finger, pushing it into the younger man, as Subaru whispered, “So good . . .” The camera kept rolling as he started to thrust it in and out, and Subaru moaned, one hand clutching the bedding below him, the other pressed to his mouth.

A second finger slipped in, then a third, MiA murmuring, “I can’t wait to have you. You’re so beautiful . . .” He pulled his fingers out, wiping them off and lubing himself.

He positioned himself behind Subaru, gently pushing in, grasping his hips as he looked down at the beauty under him, arching upward, moaning softly. He reached out with one hand, gently caressing his back, as he paused, both of them panting . . .

When he started to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed, Subaru began to move along with him, thrusting backward as MiA thrust forward, wanting to take as much of him in as he could . . .

And then, MiA slowed down and stopped, gently pulling out of Subaru. Subaru looked back over his shoulder, his eyes reflecting confusion at first, not knowing what was going on . . .

Then, realization dawned. He knew what MiA wanted to do when MiA lay on his back. He straddled the older man, positioning himself . . .

He pushed down slowly, and MiA let out a loud moan, lifting his head, looking at Subaru, his whole beautiful torso displayed for him and the camera, his face bearing a blissful expression as he moved slowly, speeding up little by little.

MiA reaching up, caressing Subaru’s chest, rubbing his nipples, then sliding them back down toward his hips as he raised up to meet the younger man’s thrusts, thinking that he’d love nothing more but to totally lose it, to come hard inside this man . . .

Not yet. He was going to prolong the bliss – just a little. But he was going to move one hand to that tantalizing cock, and start stroking . . .

He watched Subaru’s face, saw the blissful expression go to maximum heat, the lips opening, the moans becoming louder, the tongue coming out to lick at his upper lip . . . God, he could look at him forever.

MiA’s hand moved faster, twisting a little, and Subaru gasped, his body going stiff for a moment before he released with a loud cry, the come pouring all over MiA’s hand, running onto the bedding.

MiA thrust upward, then thrust again, and then came loudly, arching toward Subaru, waves of bliss flooding and flooding him . . . until he finally collapsed, panting and totally spent.

Subaru collapsed atop MiA, the two of they wrapping their arms around each other, kissing . . . and the camera panned away from them to end the scene.

The crew broke out in applause, and MiA and Subaru kissed, softly. They were just going to lie here for a few moments, snuggling – and Uruha was going to let them do it.

“Great job – like always,” he said. “You couldn’t buy chemistry like yours for a million dollars.”

“Mmm,” Subaru said, just cuddling closer to MiA. Kouki had talked about his “dynamite chemistry” with this man – well, there was a damn good reason for that. You couldn’t have passion on this level without genuine emotion.

“When you two are ready, get cleaned up,” Uruha said. “Have a soak in the tub if you want – you’ve earned it.”

MiA lightly kissed Subaru on the ear. “The soak sounds good,” he said. “And then we’ll go out for a drink.”

“I like that,” Subaru said. 

“When Uruha said I could have any four guys I wanted for my video? You were the first person I mentioned,” MiA said. “I couldn’t imagine doing this without you.”

“I’m glad,” Subaru said. “I’m really grateful for getting dragged to the Suicide Ball that day.”

“So am I,” MiA replied.

The two of them just lay there for a moment, snuggling, enjoying each other’s warmth. Finally, MiA eased away. “We’d better have that soak,” he said. “Or else we’ll both fall asleep and stay there all night.”

Subaru got up, blinking sleepily, and began looking around for his pants. “I’m going to make a call, first.”

Well, a couple of them. One, to his new friend. And the other to Tomoya at work – to find out his schedule for the next week. They were going to have a talk that was long overdue.

* * *

“The wrap party?” said the voice at the other end. “Sure! We’d love to!”

“Uruha and MiA both okayed inviting you,” Subaru told Kouki. “You’ll get to meet Yo-ka and Yuuki and all the Avalon Video guys and . . .”

“And your special someone?”

Subaru felt a slow heat steal through him. By that time, he and Tomoya would have had the talk. “I hope!” he said.

“I think I will,” Kouki said. “Okay – just send me the fine details when you get them, and I’ll be there!”

“Terrific! And Kouki? Thank you, in advance.”

“For what?” And then, a pause, as he realized he was talking about the love life advice. “No need to thank me. It’s what friends are for.”

“Yes,” Subaru said. “Talk to you later!”

He hung up the phone. Things were definitely turning around for the better. He had his new friend, Yo-ka had his new sub-career . . . and pretty soon, a new chapter would be starting for him personally, as well.

Subaru just hoped that chapter would open up for MiA, too.


End file.
